I am Spartan
by UNSC Inferno
Summary: Chief has endured many challenges. he has faced Insurrectionists, the Covenant, the Flood, and the Forerunners themselves. But this is one of his hardest missions in his whole military career... get used to being a dragon... slight AU...
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**** WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME! I make a commitment to one story, but I make another, and it stars all over again! sigh, but I thought this would be a good idea, so here it is…**

**FUCK ME!**

'**Thought'**

"**Speak"**

"_**Dragon speak"**_

Chapter 1

Who Did this to Me?

**1758 Hours, March 5, 2557 (Military Calendar) / **

**D+ 17:11:04 (Spartan 117 mission clock),**

**Location: Unknown… **

Chief's eyes opened to reveal a forest of magnificent greens and browns. Yellow and blue flowers dominated the floor as the trees were thick and tall with age. The only problem with this scene is Chief didn't know how he got here. Just a flash of light as the nuke exploded on the Didact's ship, and… Cortana!

How could he have forgotten so quickly! He instinctively checked his motion tracker, and it reviled no contacts. He then slowly recalled that day… and anger surged through him like a bolt of lightning. He promised her that he would keep her safe, and he broke that promise! He tried to stand up, but for some reason, he felt like he had… other limbs. He looked over himself to see if he lost anything. And his eyes widened to what he saw.

He had a new body. He has now the body of what he believed to be a dragon's. He still had the armor and gel layer, which it formed to his body. But he also has new plates of armor on his tail and neck, which reminded him of ribs. His helmet also changed, it covered his whole head, like the old one, it just was re-fitted to fit his snout. At that moment in time, he forgot about everything, Cortana, the Covenant, the Flood, and panicked.

"_Who did this to me?"_ he asked to no one. He then checked his inventory to see what weapons he was sent here with, if he's lucky, he will probably have… for the 3ed time in his life, he was surprised, he was a walking armory. In his back armor is a chain gun, a MA-5B, and a S2 sniper rifle, and for a tail blade, an energy sword, all with enough ammo to sustain him for a month long firefight, and only lose 1/8th of his ammo!

'Someone was generous… but why am I here?' Chief thought. He then stood up on all 4 legs, and tested it out. His first steps were a bit wobbly, but eventually got the hang of it, running too. But what about flying? Chief unfurled his wings and looked at them, and sighed explosively.

'There has to be another dragon around here to teach me how to use wings…'

'No… keep a low profile, there is no telling what is out their…'

'But I need Intel on this place…'

He was stuck, Intel or hide? Well… Chief was never one for hiding, and he started walking south, bound to run into someone. Little dose chief know, he is on a collision coerce with fate…

**XXX**

**6 hours later…**

Night struck quickly, but he still moved with unrelenting speed, never giving up in the hope of finding someone _soon_. The night sky was littered with stars and a crescent moon could be seen at times through a brake in the foliage above. Still heading south for the past 6 hours and not picking up on any hostiles or friends, he was about to turn around. But that was when he heard voices to his right.

He turned and saw the light of a fire glistening off in the distance, its amber light sowing off in the darkness like a light at the end of a tunnel. Chief turned to the fire and walked towards it as cautiously and silently as he could possible. He won't be alone for long now…

**XXX**

Saphira _knew_ something was off tonight ever since everyone went to sleep 5 minutes ago, even though the Dwarf's snoring was defining, she couldn't hear the occasional owl or cricket. They were silent. Which meant something was up and about, like a predator. The smell changed too, it turned from a humid, grassy smell, to a… wet metal smell. She was positive that _someone_ or _something_ was spying on them. This is why she is pretending to sleep.

_"I hope for its sake it leaves us alone…"_ she thought.

_"Did I gust… no… it is my imagination"_ someone said. Her eyes opened wide as her head shot up.

_"Hello?"_ she asked, trying to reach out to the mind that spoke to her.

_"Um… Hello?"_ it asked, and then she found it, him actually, but before she could ask questions, this mind discovered her presence and panicked, he then raised a mental barrier before her.

_"Who are you?"_ she asked. He did not reply for some time before saying…

_"Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan 117, or just Chief or 117… What is yours?"_

_ "Saphira Brightscales, my rider is Eragon Shadeslayer"_

_ "Rider, what do you mean?" _Chief asked.

_"Come out, and we will talk…"_ she said, and immediately after saying that, a dragon came out of the forest to her left, and when she looked at him, she was amazed.

_"Eragon…?" _ She asked.

_"Hmmm… yes Saphira,"_ he asked tiredly.

_"Wake our allies and come outside… we have a guest…"_ she said. Eragon gave an ok gesture through their mental link, and minutes later, came outside with everyone. One of the dwarfs yawned and said; "This better be g…" his sentence was cut off though when all saw the new dragon sitting in front of them.

The new dragon was easily a whole head taller than Saphira, and was incased in florescent green armor, from head to tail, and under that was a black suit. Not one scale showed, and the mask, it had a gold visor on it witch reflected all there surprised expressions. The figure looked dangerous, and terrifying.

"By the gods…" another dwarf said. The dragon nodded as a way of greeting.

_"I am sorry for the intrusion on your camp, but I am in need of Intel on where I am"_ he said. Eragon nodded.

"What is your name?"

"_Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan 117, or just Chief or 117… I assume your Eragon?" _chief asked.

"Yes… I am. As to where you are, you are in the Du Weldenvarden, near Ellesmera"

"_Is that the closest town?"_ Chief asked.

"Yes, it is a half a day's walk from here; you are welcome to come if you want," the elf, Arya, finished for Eragon. After a long pause, Chief nodded.

"_Alright… I'll come…"_

**AN:**** chapter 1 done… sorry if it was quick…**


	2. Chapter 2: One Journey Ends

**AN:**

'Thought'

"Speak"

"_Dragon speak"_

Chapter 2

One Journey Ends, Another Begins…

04:38 Hours, March 6, 2557 (Military Calendar) /

D+ 18:27:21 (Spartan 117 mission clock),

Location: **Du Weldenvarden…**

Chief's eyes fluttered open to see the sun's gleam through the top foliage, even though the sun wasn't up yet. He checked his mission clock, it read 04:38, or 4:38 in the morning. Chief sat up to view his environment, and looked around. The forest, this… 'Du Weldenvarden'… was pretty, very pretty. The trees were very tall and as thick as a M12 LRG Warthog, and some even a MBT Scorpion Tank, but the trees were far enough apart that he could easily maneuver through them.

But he wasn't actually marveled at its beauty. He closed his eyes and let the environment surround him. He smelled the fresh dew on the ground, and felt the moist air via his air filters.

"_What are you doing?_" someone said. Chief slowly opened his eyes and turned to see that Saphira had approached him from the right.

"_Making friends with the environment, as my instructor called it…_" he said.

"_What?_" she asked with a small amount of amusement in her voice. Chief sighed.

"_I am studying the environment so when the time comes to move on, I will know what belongs, and what does not, knowing that can mean the difference between life and death._" He said. She raised an eye ridge.

"_Are you expecting danger?_" she asked. Chief looked away from Saphira and back at the seemingly endless forest.

"_I don't know what to expect…_" he said. Saphira and Chief were silent for a while after that. The silence only interrupted by the occasional animal or Chief's deep breathing. Finally, the silence was interrupted.

"_Hay Saphira, where are you?_" Eragon asked.

"_Not too far away with our guest…_" She said.

"_Alright, well Arya wanted me to tell you that we are ready to move on, are you 2 ready to go?_" he asked. This time Chief answered.

"_Affirmative sir, were ready to move_" he said.

"_Um… alright, well were waiting on you 2_" Eragon said.

"_Alright, we'll be there shortly little one._" Saphira said, and the 2 got up and headed back to the camp.

**XXX**

**3 hours later…**

**(Saphira POV)**

Saphira couldn't believe what she saw.

Minuets ago they entered a clearing full of muti-colored flowers companied by the largest trees by far. But the trees bases' were hollowed out into a comfortable 2 story houses, and there were everywhere! And soon enough the inhabitance of the city started to emerge and soon enough began to crowd around them and bowed waist deep after seeing who they were. She saw Chief shift uncomfortably.

When the elves raised their heads, they were smiling, and began to sing and cheer. She then felt chief grow even more uncomfortable when they started calling the 2 dragons "Long claws" or "Daughter and Son of air and fire" and "Strong ones". It made her wonder.

**(Chief POV)**

Chief grew more and more uncomfortable by the second. He liked the complements; don't get him wrong, he just did NOT like the fact that he was being bombarded by them. Not to mention he doesn't like to be in these large crowds. He absolutely hated this, but he took this emotion and buried it deep. He then followed the group down a route that ended in front of an EXTREEMLY large tree, and they entered the damn thing.

The first thing he noticed was the size of the room; you shove 2 Mammoth APCs in here. The room had rows of benches; almost all accompanied by elves, who all had a gleam of hope and/or a smile on, and in the center was a walkway that led from where they were standing to the other end of the room. On the other side of the room was a thrown that seemed to be made of the trees roots. Sitting in the thrown was an elf, female, and someone of obvious importance. She looked very proud and wore very fine garments. She also looked sad though as if something has been troubling her for some time.

When they reached the other end of the room, the Queen said "Wyrda!" And with the crack of that one word, the doors behind them slammed shut. Then, one by one, the group knelt, first Arya, then Eragon, Orik and the other dwarves, then even Saphira. But chief still stood firm, and didn't bow. But the Queen's attention was elsewhere, she stood and walked down the steps separating them, and stopped in front of Arya.

"Rise" she said. Arya did as instructed. And the Queen and Arya looked at each other intently, like they were going to battle.

**Chain Gun: on standby…**

Then the Queen shouted out something he didn't catch and hugged Arya and she said on the brink of tears, "Oh my daughter! I have wronged you!"

**Chain Gun: Deactivated…**

'So much for that…' Chief thought. He then felt shock rush through the group; he also felt Saphira's amusement.

"_It appears that we have been traveling in the presence of royalty without knowing it_" she said.

"_Why didn't she tell us?_" Eragon said. Saphira mentally shrugged.

"_Perhaps it would have put her in greater danger?_"

"_Maybe_" Chief pitched in, "_Or maybe not, she could have been ashamed to admit it, or there is more to it…_"

"Islanzadi Drottning" Arya said, Chief assumed that was her formal name. The queen broke their embrace and looked into her eyes.

"O my daughter, I have wronged you" the queen covered her face in shame. "Ever since you disappearance, I have barely slept or eaten. I was haunted by your fate, and feared that I would never see you again. Banning you from my presence was the greatest mistake I have ever made… can you forgive me?" The elves behind them stirred with amazement. There was a long pause, as if Arya wasn't going to answer.

Then she said "I forgive you". The Queen smiled and hugged her, this time, Arya returned the gesture. They then turned to the group, who were still kneeling.

"Rise" she said. They did as they were told.

"I am sorry for that and for ignoring you, our most important guests…" Islanzadi said.

Eragon nodded then he said "Islanzadi Drottning, Arta esterni ono thelduin" the queen raised a surprised eyebrow.

"Atra du evarinya ono varda" She said.

"Un atra mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr" Eragon said completing the ritual. The queen nodded and turned to Saphira.

"What is your name, dragon?"

"_Saphira_" she said

"Welcome to Ellesmera, Saphira. And yours, Rider?" she asked.

"Eragon Shadeslayer, your Majesty" some of the Elves behind them stirred, and the Queen looked at him surprised.

"You carry a powerful name, one that is rarely bestowed on our children… Welcome to Ellesmera, Eragon Shadeslayer. We have waited long for you" she said, and then she turned to chief.

"And yours, dragon?"

"_Master Chief…_" he said. The queen shook her head.

"Your other name…" she said. Chief was confused.

"_Spartan 117…_" he said.

"Your real one…" she said. Chief looked away from her.

"…_That's classified on a 'need to know' bases…_" he said. Now that got everyone's attention, Islanzadi herself found her surprised by the answer. She nodded.

"Very well…" she said. After introductions she turned to Eragon.

"I assume by your presence here, Eragon, so soon after Saphira's egg was captured, and by that ring on your finger and that sword on your hip, that Brom is dead and you're training is incomplete. I wish to hear your whole story, including how Brom fell and how you came to meet my daughter, or how she met you, and of your adventures, Arya, since your ambush in Du Weldenvarden, and Chief, I would like to hear your story too" she said that last part with a smile.

'Oh shit…' Chief thought, 'How can I tell them my story? I just can't come out and say I'm human and my life is hell. Can I?' He didn't know what to do.

'_Tell them the truth…_' a female voice said, but it wasn't Saphira's, it was… _Hers…_

'_Cortana?_' he asked. No reply came. So with that said, he turned to face Eragon as he told the story, everything from when he found the egg to where they were now. Chief was impressed; he has endured a lot for a farm boy. Hell, some soldiers he knew would have broken under that much stress. He had also explained that this… _Varden_… needed help from the elves, Eragon then produced a scroll, which the queen took and singed. Then after Arya told her story, a short, but seemingly long pause fell on the group.

Chief prepared for the inevitable. But before he said anything, the queen raised a hand and said, "Enough of this talk, our guests wait tired on their feet" A smile then brightened her features "my daughter has returned, 2 dragons and a Rider has appeared so let us celebrate the proper way! Chief, you will tell your story at the celebration" Chief nodded. He then felt Saphira's excitement.

"_I have heard that Elvin parties are very exciting!_" she said. Chief sighed as they walked to the grand hall.

'This is not going to end well…' he thought.

**AN:**** Yay! Another chapter! And Chief is going to a party; this isn't going to work out!**


	3. 3: Parties are not my strong suit

AN:

'Thought'

"Speak"

"_Dragon speak"_

Chapter 3

Parties are not my strong suit...

2137 Hours, March 6, 2557 (Military Calendar)/

D+ 18:32:17 (Spartan 117 mission clock),

Location: **Du Weldenvarden, Ellesmera**

Everyone sat a large table. The queen sat at one end of the table, Arya sat to the right to the queen, Eragon sat next to her, Saphira next to him, Chief at the other end of the table, and the 3 dwarves on the left side of the queen. Elves and other tables surrounded them, as well as there as their smiles, happiness, and joy. In the center of each table was a banquet of food, every type, except meat. He didn't get that food though. Instead, Saphira and Chief got what he assumed to be pies.

When it came time to order drinks, everyone told what they wanted, they all got different drinks, but each one had a common ingredient, alcohol. But when he was the last one that didn't order, the elf taking the order came up to him, she ask him a inevitable question.

"What would you like to drink?" she asked.

"_Waters fine_" he answered.

"Waters is fine?" Orik said "No it is not, this is outrageous, this is a celebration, please elf, give him you finest wine!"

"_Oh please no, just the water_" he said. The elf tilted her head.

"You sure, this is a party after all?"

"_Yes... I am..._"

"Alright then, your drinks will be here shortly, until then, enjoy the food!" the elf said, and left.

"_Hay, You alright, you seem distracted..._" Saphira asked him. Chief looked at her.

"_Truthfully no, I have been haunted by the death of a very close... person to me... and I do not want to talk about it, not now when so many are around_" he said. She nodded in understanding.

"_We all have secrets or stories we don't want to tell, I will respect your decision, but if you change your mind or need someone to talk to, either go to my rider or me, alright?_" she said, and that last part she said softly.

"_Thank you_" he said. Saphira nodded and a grin appeared on her face.

"_Now then, let's get that helmet off your head and eat!_" she said.

"_Take my helmet off?_" he asked.

"_Of course!_" she said. And with that, chief sighed. He raised his gantlet and pressed a button on it and his mask vented out oxygen, creating a hiss of pressure. This got everyone's attention. Chief ignored them as he reached up, grabbed his mask, and slowly took it off, and put it at his side. The crowd starred at his face.

His scales were black; some of which were missing, reviling his many scares and a barely visible burn mark on his neck, and his eyes were unnaturally bright blue and full of sadness and loss. After a good look eventually everyone went back to their original conversations, with the exception of everyone at the main table while Chief ate. When he noticed that the queen, Arya, Saphira, Eragon, and the Dwarves were still starring at him, he looked up and growled deeply.

"_If there is one thing I hate more than anything is feeling like a freak, so please... Stop... STARRING at me!_" he said. As soon as he said that, all of them broke their gaze.

"Sorry if we offended you, we gust never seen you outside that armor..." Eragon said. Chief sighed and eased up a little.

"_It's fine_" He said. Then a Dwarf looked up at the chief and asked, "Where did you get that armor, and why do you wear it if your scales are as hard as the armor?"

"_I will not tell you where I got the armor, but as to _why _I wear it is because this armor has been…_" Chief paused, looking for the right word, "_… enchanted._" Now Arya looked up at him.

"Enchanted to do _what_ exactly?" she asked. Chief knew that _demonstrating _would be easier then explaining it, so he raised an armored paw up to his shoulder and hit it. Everyone jumped when a gold shield presented its self before chief hit himself. His paw glanced off the light as it shimmered and glowed brightly where he hit it.

"_That…_" he said as the shields recharged and disappeared once again. Everyone looked at him obviously was surprised that his armor could do that, so it wasn't surprising that he was bombarded with more questions.

"Can your armor do anything else?" Eragon asked. Chief nodded.

"_My armor can detect movement up to 75 meters away; it increases my already enhanced reflexes and strength by 25%, and has many weapons inside the armor that are at my disposal…_" he said.

"_What do you mean _already _enhanced reflexes and strength?_" Saphira asked. Chief sighed.

'Shit, they caught that…' he thought. He looked up and served them all, they _all_ wanted answers.

"_Well, you were going to learn or hear it from me sooner or later. So it might as well be now,_" he said.

"_What are you talking about?_" Saphira asked.

"_When I was younger, I was stolen from my family_" he said. Arya looked puzzled.

"But Galbatorix only stole 3 eggs. Did he steal more?" she asked.

"_Who said I was taken by him?_" he said, and continued, "_I was stolen by a group called ONI, and put under a project called Orin, along with 71 other children. We were stationed on a base called Reach. There we were trained and pushed to our limits so we can be smarter, faster, more efficient, and most of all, better _killers."

"_After 2 years, we were professional soldiers. After 4 more years, black ops. Then on our 11__th__ year, we were Spartans. On that same year, they augmented us in multiple surgeries. Most of the operations were so hazardous that nearly half of us died. But for those of us that survived, we became super soldiers. Because of the augmentation, our reflexes went off the charts and our strength was unparalleled, and we followed orders with unflinching obedience, we were unstoppable..._"

"…_until then they came…_"

"_An alliance of races called the Covenant invaded and called Humanity an insult to their gods, so they declared war. They called it 'a holy war'; the humans have another word for it, 'genocide'. The Covenant killed them off one by one. 168 Billion Civilians and soldiers were lost in the war on the Humans side _alone. _After 30 years of war, the humans won at a terrible cost, not to mention that out of the 49 remaining Spartans at the beginning of the war, all of them died, except one…_"

"_You…_" Saphira said. Chief nodded slowly.

"_I have been wandering for the last 4 years with the company of a friend, a friend I told I would keep safe, only to have her die in my arms of illness, then I found you…_" He said looking at Eragon "_… and now I'm here…_" he finished.

"Is this true?" the queen asked, barley believing the story. Chief looked at her and said in the ancient language, 'Everything I have told you by far is true'. The queen nodded.

"You cannot lie in the ancient language…" after she said that, everyone fell silent.

**Saphira P.O.V**

She absolutely could not believe what she just heard, a _dragon _stolen and turned into a weapon along with 71 others? It was brutal… no… _barbaric_, just to think of an idea like that. She admits that now she knows that she is not the last free dragon is a good feeling; but it is disturbing to know what he has been through. But then something hit her, his tale was told a little too fast. That means that this war was really long, or there is more to the story. She has to know.

"_There is more to your story, isn't there?_" she asked. She then felt his emotions; there were a mix of pain, sorrow, rage, and _**fear**__._

"_Yes, but… that part is for… another time…_" he said, as if reflecting on something horrible.

"Indeed, we have talked of evil long enough! Let us forget these thoughts for another time… Ah! Our refreshments are here…" the queen said then 3 elves came out with drinks for everyone. She looked at Chief as he gulped down the water and the pie was already gone.

"_How long has it been since you have eaten?_" she asked. Chief put down the cup, which looked more like a barrel, and looked at her.

"_Four days…_" he said, as if it were no big deal.

"_Four? No wonder you ate so fast I'm not even…_" her sentence was cut short when a bone white raven landed in front of her cleared it's through and said…

_Dragons, like wagons,_

_Have tongues. _

_Dragons, like flagons,_

_Have necks._

_But while 2 hold beer,_

_The other eats deer!_

The elves and everyone at the table gasped and waited for the 2 dragon's response. The answer was unexpected. Saphira looked, blew smoke at him, completely enveloping him and said:

"_And little birds too…_"

Then the whole room enveloped in laughter as the bird violently flapped its wings, trying to clear the air around him. Chief was surprised himself when he grinned at the joke.

"I must apologize for Blagden's wretched verses," the queen said, gaining the dragons attention, "He has always had a… saucy tongue, despite our attempts to tame it…" she said.

"_Apology accepted_" Chief said, still grinning.

**Chief P.O.V**

Hours have passed since that conversation, and the only thing that has amazed chief so far is the fact that the dwarves are still drinking and have not fallen out of their chairs yet.

'They're like vacuum cleaners' he thought, but tried not to pay attention, and also to his surprise, the dwarves were the only ones drunk this party (go figure). Then the queen stood up and clapped her hands, getting everyone's attention.

"It is late, and I am sure our guests are tired" she said, and turned to face Eragon, Saphira, and Chief and said, "Come, I will show you where you will sleep…" the trio nodded, and followed.

It was a short 1/3 of a mile to their destination, but when they got there, Chief was impressed.

The tree made the others look like normal houses compared to it. It was built like a sniper tower, thin at the base but a platform like top, but the foliage at the top made it look like a simple tree.

"Here we are…" the queen said, "When the head of the dragon riders came here to stay, this is where they went, so I give it to you as it's Inheritor, good night…" she said. But before anyone said anything, she left. Then without hesitation, the 3 entered the thing, and climbed to the top.

When they entered the top of the tree, the first thing that caught Chief's eye is that how simple it seemed to be. Not too much stuff deemed unnecessary, such as there was enough room for the dragons to maneuver through but that was it, to space wasted.

**Saphira P.O.V**

**(15 minutes later…)**

They found the bedrooms very quickly, and they shared the same room. But there was only one dragon bed. After a small argument involving who should get the bed, Chief beat her by saying '_I have slept in worst places behind enemy lines! You get the damn bed!_' and now he is sound asleep on the floor.

"_Saphira, you still up?_" Eragon asked.

"_Yes_"

"_What do you think of all this?_"

"_I think that it is impressive and all, but the Elves keep more secrets then Brom did…_"

"_Ay… and Arya?_" She smirked.

"_Only your interpretation of her, to me she has not changed…_"

"_And Chief?_" she paused at that, and turned to see the armored clad dragon.

"_I don't know… he keeps even more secrets then the Elves and now that we know his past, he seems more deadly. So deadly that I don't even think he was a dragon to begin with. But he is still a good dragon, and I would trust him with my life…_"

"_Ay…_" he said, and soon, they joined Chief in slumber…

_**WARNING:**__** I Own Eragon, Eldest, and Inheritance… But NOT Brisinger! I do not know what happened in the third book! Someone, anyone… PM me and tell me what happened in that book before I mess up! **_


	4. Taking flight

**AN:**** The next chapter. Also, some people were confused about Saphira's and Chief's argument… Chief was arguing that **_**Saphira **_**should get the bed, not himself… anyways, ONWARD!**

**'Thought'**

**"Speak"**

**"**_**Dragon speak"**_

Chapter 4

Taking Flight…

05:38 Hours, March 7, 2557 (Military Calendar)/

D+19:18:26 (Spartan 117 Mission Clock)

Location:Du Weldenvarden, Ellesmera

Chief opened his eyes to see the wooden floor of the house. For a moment he forgot where he was, but soon remembered.

Chief looked over his shoulder to see Saphira and Eragon sleeping soundly. And for a moment he wished he had it as easy as they did. But he soon banished that thought out of his head, and never gave it a seconded thought.

'I should do an Inventory check…' He thought, trying to change his own subject. He stood and as quietly as he could and exited the room containing the sleeping dragoness and rider. He then entered what looked to be the living room; the room had a big dining table in the center of the room. Chief moved for the table and stopped in front of it, and viewed his Inventory. The text showed up three seconds later…

**Inventory Assessment:**

**Weapons;**

**X1 LAAG with 1,300 rounds…**

**X1 MA5B with 60 magazines…**

**X1 S2-AM Sniper Rifle with 18 magazines…**

**X1 Energy Sword tail blade with Infinite energy…**

**X4 M9 ****Fragmentation grenades…**

**Systems Check;**

**Motion tracker… Green…**

**Hacking/COMM gear… Green…**

**Shield Generator… Green…**

**Fusion Reactor (Power supply)… Green…**

**Biofoam Injectors… Green…**

**Spartan Neural Interface… Ready…**

**Heads up Display (HUD)… Green**

**Conclusion: All systems Green… All weapons Conditions Green and Ready**

**Would you like to continue on to the shield test?**

**Y/N**

Chief sighed, and blinked twice.

**No confirmed…**

And with that, the text disappeared from his view, and the normal HUD took its form. Chief stepped away from the table and looked at a large door that leaded to a deck to his left. Chief stopped on the edge of the deck, and looked off onto the horizon, the sun's ray's barley peaking over. And so he stood there, watching the sun rise as the light reflected off his gold mirrored visor.

**XXX 3 hours later XXX**

Chief still stood on the deck, and had not moved a muscle ever since he got there. The sun was now above the horizon, beaming its light down on the forest city of Ellesmera.

This is the first time since the events of the second halo that he had time to stop and think. He thought not about Eragon, Saphira, or even Alagaesia. No, what he thought about was the flood, the Covenant, the War, his fellow Spartans, and occasionally, the Forerunners. He drifted so far into his memories that he did not notice Saphira was behind him.

"_Chief?_" she asked. Chief spun around with almost non-dragon speeds and into a crouched position. But when he saw it was Saphira, he stood upright and sighed.

" _Don't do that…_" he said.

"_Sorry… Anyway what are you doing? I have called you three times and did not answer…_" she said, eyeing him seriously.

"_Sorry, I was… down memory lane_" he said humorlessly, almost sadly.

"_Oh… well, I was just wandering if you can fly with that armor on?_" she asked.

"_The armor is half a ton, but the power and support systems in the armor make it lighter, so I think_ _I am able to fly…_" he said. Saphira raised an eye ridge.

"_Think? How long has it been since you flown?_"

"_I have forgotten how too…_" Chief said.

"That _long?_" she said, and then smiled. It wasn't a nice, friendly smile; it was a mischievous smile, one where you get a 'fun' idea. Chief was worried that her definition of 'fun' was laughing while he fell off a building.

"_I can teach you if you want…_" she said. Chief nodded.

"_OK… shall we start now?_"

"_If you want…_"

"_Alright… What's the first lesson?_" he asked. Apparently he said the magic word, and her smile widened.

**XXX 1 hour later XXX**

Chief, within one hour, has learned how to fly level, pull up, bank, turn, and dive in a target. He even learned a few combat maneuvers. The dragons landed on the deck like feathers.

Saphira was panting, head close to the floor, but chief was unfazed. He looked at Saphira with pity.

"_You all right?_" he asked.

"_Yes. I am… you know, I think on that last turn, you cheated_" she said, and looked at him upset.

"_I believe I did not… you just had a poor attack angle on the turn…_" Chief observed. Before she could though an insult, Eragon walked in, and Saphira looked at her rider.

"_Morning, Little one_" she said. Eragon looked up at the two dragons, and smiled.

"Morning, you two sleep well?" he asked.

"_Indeed_" she said, and chief nodded.

"Good" he said. But before the conversation continued, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Eragon said. The door swung open to revile the dwarf named Orik came in, looking at the floor, testing it in some places.

"Give me a cave any day instead of a birds nest like this. How was your night Eragon and Saphira?"

"Good and yours?"

"I slept like a rock" he said, and laughed at his own jest. "I see you have eaten, so I'll ask you three to accompany me. Arya, the queen, and a group of elves await you at the base of the tree" he said, but then narrowed his gaze, "something is going on that they have not told us about, but it's important enough to make me ask you, Chief, to leave your armor behind…"

"_They want me to do, what?_" he asked. Chief sighed, he didn't like to be separated from his armor, especially since he was in an area he, literary, fell into.

"_Fine, I'll meet you down stairs…_" he said, and moved into the bed room…

**XXX 5 minutes latter XXX**

Chief found everyone at the base of the tree, and the queen greeted him and said "Follow me", so the Chief, Eragon, Saphira, Arya, and Orik did as instructed. They fallowed the queen for another 15 minutes or so, and stopped on a worn down path, deep in the surrounding forest.

"Before we continue, you four must swear on the Ancient language that you will never speak of what language that you will never speak of what out are about to see without Area's or my privilege" she said. Orik stood forward on intent to challenge her.

"Why should we do so?" he asked with a stern expression.

"_Why indeed, do you not trust us?_" Saphira asked. The queen shook her head.

"It is not a matter of trust, but of safety. We must protect this knowledge from Galbatorix at all cost; it is our greatest advantage over him. And if you are bounded to this oath in the Ancient language, you will never willingly revile our secret" she said, and then turned to the dwarf.

"You came here to supervise Eragon's training, Orik. Unless you give me your word, you may return to Farthen Dur."

Orik nodded, and said "I believe that you mean no harm to the dwarfs and the Varden, else I would have never agreed to come here. And I hold you to your honor of your hall and clan that this isn't a ploy to deceive us, so tell me what to say…", and with that, and some practice, all four gave the same oath. The queen nodded in satisfaction.

"We may now proceed" she said, and walked to the top of a tall hill.

As they neared the top, the trees were replaced by a large clearing that ran several yards before the clearing fell off a steep cliff. _THUD_… The sound reminded Chief of a distant explosion, and he readied his weapons, only to remember that the only armor he kept on was all four gauntlets. _Thud_… that one was much closer, and it came from below the cliff. _Thud…_

_Thud…_

_Thud…_

_Thud…_

And from the cliff, raised a giant gold dragon, with a rider on its back, the gold landed in front of them, and Chief took in every detail. The gold was at least two times bigger than him, and the dragon seemed to be on fire due to the fact that its scales reflected the light so easily. But unfortunately, the dragon has its left foreleg gone, chopped off by unknown means. As the rider dismounted, Chief got a good look at him too.

The Rider was an Elf; that much was obvious, and had long silver hair. He was old; Chief knew that, but the only thing that gave that away was the Elf's features, which was the expression of sadness and compassion. Chief saw Eragon step forward, and touched his lips, and said the proper greeting. The other rider smiled, walked up to Eragon, and put a hand on the humans shoulder.

"Oromis is the proper name, Eragon Shadeslayer…" Oromis said.

"You knew…" the queen whispered with a hurt expression, but that expression soon turned into anger.

"You knew of his existence and you did not tell me? I could have sent guards to make sure that they get to the Varden easily, why did you betray me, Shur'tugal?" she asked. The old rider produced a small, sad smile.

"I with held nothing from you, Islanzadi, but what you had already chosen not to see. If you have scryed the land, such is your duty; you would have found Eragon and Arya yourself…" he said. The acclamations of what the rider said hit home, and the queen lowered her gaze.

"I am diminished" she whispered. Chief looked at the queen and Oromis intently and then back at the gold dragon. But then Orik took the stage.

"Tell me…" he started, "why have you remained hidden for all these years?"

"Ah… Many sorrows live in this land, and one of the greatest is not being to help those in need. I cannot risk leaving this sanctuary, for if I had died before one of Galbatorix's eggs hatched, then there would be no one to pass on the teachings of the old riders" Oromis said.

"_That _is your reason. Those are the words of a cowered! The eggs may have never hatched!" Orik spat.

"I would strike you down this instant if you were not my guest!" the queen said.

"_ENOUGH!_" an iron hard voice shouted and all eyes drifted to Chief, who has been silent this whole time. Chief turned to the old rider.

"_There is more to it… isn't there…._" He asked. The rider nodded.

"Indeed there is…" Oromis said, and turned to Orik, "Understand that Glaedr and I cannot fight. Glaedr has his disability, and I," he said, then touched his head, "Have mine. The Forsworn broke something in me while I was there captive, and while I can still teach and learn, I can no longer control magic, except for the smallest of spells"

"The Cripple Who Is Whole" mumbled Eragon.

"Forgive me" Orik said, looking worried. The rider smiled.

"It is of no consequence, for it was the appropriate response" he said, and then turned to the queen.

"Islanzadi Drottning, by your leave?" he said, the queen looked at him.

"Go and be done with you" she said wearily. Oromis nodded and climbed on Glaedr's back.

"Come Eragon and Saphira, there is much to talk about" he said, then turned to Chief, "You too, black one" Chief nodded.

"_Sir, yes sir_" he said. Oromis and Glaedr were struck by the response, but soon took off with the other three in tow.

**XXX 5 minutes later XXX**

The dragons and riders landed on a clearing near another cliff, on the cliff was a small hut that was built in between four trees, and a small stream that ran past the hut.

"Welcome to my home" Oromis said, and jumped down from Glaedr's back with grace and landed without a sound. He then started walking to the hut, and motioned for Eragon to fallow.

"Come Eragon, We have much too discuss, as do you, dragons" he said, and then the two disappeared into the hut. That was when the Gold dragon moved and sat in front of Saphira and him.

"_I am Glaedr, dragon of Oromis, and the last dragon of the old… I will be your teacher, Saphira_"

"_Yes, master_" she said. And Glaedr turned to Chief.

"_I do not know of you… will you mind telling me who you are and where you come from?_" he asked. Chief nodded.

"_Spartan 117 or Master Chief is the name, sir. And I come from a distant land, one you never have, and never will, hear of…_" he said. Glaedr looked interested, and took in the dragons looks. Chief was a large black dragon with scars covering his whole body, but what caught his eyes was his, the brightness of Chiefs eyes was unnaturally bright. The gold nodded.

"_Sir, will you teach me as well? Or will I not be needed_"

"_Yes, you will be, but you will not half to call me master. Also why do you call me 'Sir'?_"

"'_Sir' is the only thing I know what to call my superiors, as well as address them…_"

"_Interesting, but why do they call you 'Master Chief'?_"

"_Because it is my rank, Master Chief Petty Officer, I served, and still do serve, in something called the UNSC Navy, the Navy is a branch of my government's armed forces_"

"… _Interesting, could your nation help with our predicament?_"

"_No, they don't know where I am and there are no other dragons from where I come from either…_"

"_Then we just have you?_"

"_Yes sir_"

"_Then tell me about yourself…_"

"_Sir?_" chief said, and then sighed. "_Can I show you my memories?_"

"_Yes, you can_"

"_Good, now before I show you my life, you must promise… No… SWARE to my in the Ancient language that what you will see will not be mentioned to anyone, not Oromis, not the queen,_" he turned to Saphira, "_and _not _Eragon…_"

After a pause, they gave their oaths.

"_Thank you, now one more thing…_" he said, getting the dragon's attention "_don't scream_" and they dove into chief's mind…

**AN:**** Sorry for the wait…**


End file.
